Dolls are a favorite among young children, teenagers and even adults. Young children like plush or soft toy dolls having fabric coverings. However among older children, teenagers and adults some prefer more lifelike collectable dolls. Hitherto that has been difficult to make a doll having a realistic skin-like outer covering.